1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button structure and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a button structure for actuating a switch stably without deviating a button from an initial position and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to simplify a button structure of a consumer electronic product, a conventional button structure utilizes an elastic recovering force to recover a button to an initial position when the button is released from a pressed position. The conventional button structure can utilize a single pair of cantilevers made of elastic material, and one end of each cantilever is connected to the button and the other end of the cantilever is fixed on other structural components, such as being fixed on other structural components in a heat melt manner. When the button is pressed, the cantilevers are stretched in an elastically deformable manner, so that the button can be pressed for actuating a switch to output a control signal. When pressure on the button is released, the cantilevers provide the elastic recovering force to the button, so that the button recovers to the initial position. However, it has a drawback that different cantilevers have different elastic deformation resulting that the button is deviated from a predetermined track easily when pressing and releasing the button. In addition, the cantilevers fixed on the structural components in the heat melt manner can not be recycled and reused. If the button structure utilizes multiple pairs of cantilevers to be fixed on the button, more force is needed to press the button for overcoming elastic force of the multiple pairs of cantilevers. Furthermore, the conventional button structure can further include an elastic component disposed between the button and the switch, which can prevent the button from deviating when the button is pressed and released. However, this conventional button structure has higher manufacturing cost and complicated assembly. Thus, design of a button structure capable of preventing the button from deviating when the button is pressed and released and having simply assembly for economizing labor hours and manufacturing cost is an important issue in the electronic industry.